1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of devices made for collection and drainage of bodily fluids, particularly urine. More specifically, the invention comprises two separate but adjoined collection chambers with a common outflow tube and a capacity selector that can be positioned to allow inflow of bodily fluids into one or both chambers, such that the device can be used for both smaller volume collection during ambulatory daytime use as well as for larger volume nighttime collection.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a person's natural ability to expel bodily fluids becomes impaired, such as with postoperative patients or those who have neurogenic bladders or benign prostatic enlargement, in many cases an artificial collection system is introduced to allow for artificial urinary drainage. This collection system consists of an indwelling tube, or “catheter”, which is introduced into the bladder, and an external collection and drainage bag, which is connected via tubing to the catheter.
Users of this collection system often need to employ two different bag sizes: a smaller bag that can be strapped to the leg or waist to facilitate ambulatory activities, such as during the day; and a larger bag that is used for stationary collection while the user is sleeping, such as at night. The smaller bag is lighter and can be more easily hidden under clothing during the day. This accommodates the user's movements during the day, while remaining discretely concealed, reducing the stigma of this often times embarrassing situation. Using this same smaller bag at night, however, can be problematic as the bag quickly fills to capacity and the user's sleep must be repetitively interrupted so that the bag can be drained or the user risks infection from the overflow of urine itself, which can be colonized with bacteria. Therefore, users of this collection system generally change to a larger bag at night, which can be placed at the bedside and can hold a larger amount of fluids.
Unfortunately, utilizing the present arrangement of two different bags requires the user to open the collection system in order to change bags at least once a day. Significantly, each time the system is opened, the user is exposed to a high risk of infection. Moreover, urine continues to flow from the catheter when a bag is disconnected, which can easily result in the soiling of the user's clothing or restroom. Additionally, for elderly users, or those with other physical or cognitive impairments, the physical task of changing bags can be difficult or even painful.
Furthermore, there is no way to accomplish a change of bags discretely or in an impromptu situation, such as when the user is in public, or is in an unexpectedly prolonged business meeting, and finds him or herself with a filled smaller bag but without the means or time to get to a bathroom to empty it. Even utilizing a larger bag during the day to avoid such an embarrassing situation is impractical and problematic in and of itself.
First, if the larger bag is only being employed as a day bag, the excess portion must be folded up and behind the top portion. This can lead to embarrassing bulges when gravity or pressure causes fluid to seep up under the fold into the back portion of the bag. Moreover, as the bottom of the bag bulges, pressure on the straps holding the bag to the leg or waist of the user will increase, which can lead to decreased circulation in the user's leg or waist.
Second, once in the folded position, the bag cannot be unfolded to allow for more comfortable and discreet containment unless the user first disrobes, unstraps the bag from his or her body, and then unfolds the bag. Thus, there is no discrete way to achieve larger containment capacity from the folded position in an emergency situation.
In order to significantly reduce the risk of infection, eliminate the embarrassing and unsanitary risk of urine overflow, and provide users with a means by which to protect themselves from embarrassment in an emergency situation, a device is needed that eliminates the need to change bags but that retains the discretion and comfort of a smaller bag during the day while still being able to hold a larger volume of fluid in the event of an unexpected social situation or regularly during the night. The present invention achieves this objective, as well as others, as explained in the description below.